Eyes
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: This love will never die. (Warning: rated for mention of self-harm. I'm so sorry if this affends someone if you guys want I'll take it out if it bothers any of you.) (Implied boy X boy and there is kissing in this but it's not between the two boys.) (Seisub, HokutoxKamui.)


**Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**.**

It irked Subaru, he couldn't believe it. He looked in the mirror, seeing the past far too close, too near by. Those eyes had once held such life now looked of death. They looked like death, they sought death. Because killing made him feel as close to good as he ever would. He wondered, was he numb now to every pain. He hadn't be hurt in so long, not physically nor emotionally. He'd thought about it many times, thought about how it might feel to have that cold blade on his porcelain skin. He never put that blade to his skin for one reason, this skin, this heart, this mind. It was, always would be Seishiro's. He was Seishiro's. He lived for Seishiro because Seishiro wished it. He just stared at his reflection with dis concern. He didn't even see himself, he seen Seishiro's mindless invention. He seen what Seishiro wanted like he always had. He'd only see what Seishiro had wanted him to see. He felt someone hug him from behind, he let out a low hiss already knowing who it was.

"Leave me be Kamui, I don't want to be around you or anyone else." he glared at the young man. Kamui looked away, holding back tears. He hated seeing Subaru like this. Subaru would get into those moods where he was hopeless and didn't want to speak to anyone. Kamui always tried to help which had gotten him hurt a few times. He was still recovering from when Subaru had thrown him from a second story window. He still had some bruises from last night when he had told Subaru off for being so sad all the time. Kamui pressed a hand to his bruised cheek, wincing at the pain that was still so fresh. He hoped that Subaru wouldn't hit him again but prepared if he decide to.

"Please Subaru, talk to me. I'm your friend so please Subaru don't leave me in the dark! Your not alone!" Kamui screamed, tears streaming down his cheek, he fell to the floor crying as hard as he could. He'd lost Fuuma on the day of the final fight, he didn't want to lose Subaru anymore then he already had. When he looked at Subaru he almost mistaken him for Seishiro. Subaru didn't look like himself and in another way he looked the same. Maybe Kamui didn't want to believe that Subaru had wanted this. Because Seishiro wanted Subaru to live and find someone to secede him, Subaru would. Subaru would do anything for Seishiro. Seishiro had a hold on Subaru even though he was dead.

"You can't help me anymore Kamui." Subaru said, he then jumped out the window, leaving Kamui to fall apart and cry himself to sleep. Kamui couldn't understand because he didn't know how Subaru felt. He didn't know if Subaru even felt at all. He only hoped that if Subaru did he;d find someone h could love, someone who'd make him the Subaru they all once knew. He sat down on Subaru's bed looking at the picture of Seishiro, Hokuto, and Subaru. He sighed, picking it up. He looked at it.

"What have you done? You made a real monster." Kamui whispered. Who it was directed to was unknown. He looked up from the picture, "you know you helped make this mess right?" he asked. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"I wanted him to be happy and I messed everything up. I wanted those two to be happy and I only brought Subaru's demise to him and for that I am sorry, and you are left to clean it up." she said. Kamui watched as she crossed the room and place her hand on his cheek, it felt like a brush of cold air. "You Kamui-kun you need to let it go, Subaru can take care of himself now. What Sei-chan did isn't yours to fix." she said. Kamui leaned into her hand. He liked how soft her hands were, like that he could feel her even though she was dead. He pulled her down next to him, kissing her lips. Subaru hadn't be the only one who had been lonely. The love of his life was dead and so when he started getting vistas from this pale, icy skinned girl who just so happened to be Subaru's dear sister who seemingly came back from the dead, he found himself loving her presence it reminded him of someone very dear to him. He lied her back on the bed, knowing Subaru would be gone all night. Kamui started kissing Hokuto's lips. They were cold like the rest of her, he seen her short skirt knowing she was dressed up just for him.

Subaru released a breath, letting the smoke fill the air. Everything around he seemed dark and lifeless. He had learned to cope with Seishiro gone but it was difficult. He didn't like being out in the cold but he couldn't stand being home and facing Kamui with his burdens. Even now he hated to burden people so decied to stay out for a while till he thought Kamui might be asleep then he would head home. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't realize the eyes watching him with a predatory look. A smirk made it's way on that mans face, watching his pray looking so helpless was so pleasing. He loved to see the young man struggle. He sat down on top of the building. He deiced to watch his pray for a while, he might ponce him on the way home. He couldn't wait, he had a feeling when he caught Subaru it would be a bloody good time. He almost laughed at that thought.

"You'll never get away from my love." Seishiro whispered, lighting a cigarette. He let out a breath and smirked.

"_This kinda love will never die."_

It wouldn't, they wouldn't.


End file.
